humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Forum :Depression
note: On Forum pages, please register and enter an identifier by typing the ~ key four times (see last para) so that different participants in a Q&A exchange can be distinguished from one another. How Do you Change The Way You Feel? I wanted to know,when you are deeply feeling not good,not well, not good at all ,and you know it,you are aware of it and you want to change it( cause you know that's the key to the secret to feel good/better.) My question is: what can you do to feel BETTER? I've tried some many things like ,watching a funny movie,listening to good music,going outside,talking with friends BUT nothing worked..But i don't wanna stay in a negative stade of mind :( and it becomes a circle I don't feel good,i know it ,i want to feel good,i don't seem to be able to,but i have to ,but it doesnt work aww and then it goes back again to i dont feel good/better ect..ect.it sucks! When i'm in my "i don't feel good" mood i'm scared cause i know i won't attract good things and that makes me go crazy! The minute you notice you don't feel good WHAT DO YOU DO? What do you tell yourself??? HELP lol :P Is it possible to be "stuck" in a unhealthy though and emotion?? That's how i feel I need your opinions on all this.Am i alone in that situationThanks for your help again :) P.S. I ALSO TRIED THE GRATITUDE THING :p but didn't really work..:( Nadine Everyone of us pass through childhood, teenage, etc. They are natural stages of physical growth. There are natural stages of emotional growth as well. The Secret advises people to use the power of their psychological energies to convert depression into good feelings. But that will work only when the emotions have first become steady. You are in a transitional stage which you will naturally outgrow in time. If you are calm and patient, it will come more quickly. When your emotions mature, the problem will disappear. If you are one who can work painstakingly to reach an idealistic goal which you set for yourself, then you can abridge the growth period considerably by that effort. Are you ready for it? Method: This method abridges a decade into a year or month depending upon your seriousness. The steps are # Educate the mind to be calm and detached from the fluctuating emotions. Teach it not to react strongly to circumstances or imagine possible consequences that only lead to disturbance. Learn to reject or disregard or even laugh at the mind’s tendency to anticipate, exaggerate, and blow things up. Stand back from the whirling thoughts and be calm inside as if you are standing in a warm, quiet peaceful room watching a storm blow the leaves around outside. # Educate the troubled vital (feelings and emotions). Once the mind is calm, teach your feelings and emotions to remain calm and peaceful. If you cannot immediately do that, at least you can learn not to identify with them or take them too seriously. Ask the universe to bring down peace into your heart and nerves. It will come. # Energize the vital. Your emotions will be more positive when you have more emotional energy. Cheerfulness helps increase your energy. When you are feeling good, ask the universe to fill your heart and nerves with more calm happy strength and confidence. Don’t wait for the periods of disturbance. At normal times keep calling for energy whenever you can to build up your reserves. # Teach the vital to change from negative to positive sides. Learn how to switch from sadness to joy. Surely you have felt it at one time or another or seen it in other people or in a movie. One moment you are crying. The next moment you are laughing. It is because they are only two side of the same thing. See that your sad or hurt feeling is only a habit and simply drop it and adopt a different response to the situation. Don’t take your feelings too seriously. Learn to laugh at them when they start to exaggerate. # Persist in your efforts until the immature vital grows into maturity. ''' Once these steps are fully implemented, the Universe can accomplish the very long work in a few short days if the intensity of aspiration is always kept at the maximum. # Believe inner feelings are NATURALLY good, issuing Joy. Explain to yourself this truth from a baby's natural smile. # Convert the belief into faith so that no further conviction is required and you no longer need to tell yourself so. # Birth of faith is indicated by Joy and cheerfulness. '''Refuse to be negative or to invite depression. If there is an inner light, concentration on it will help. # As you have educated the Mind, educate the emotions. Emotions are at ease with complaining, depression etc. They have an initial dislike to be cheerful. Teach them to be cheerful when you are positive and good. Continue the work in the emotions. Acquire a personality and make it come to stay. Karmayogi 14:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC) How do I shake off disappointment from my life? Disappointment has always been my most challenging negative emotion- the one I have the hardest time shaking. In fact, after interpersonal disappointments, I have often felt depressed for days or weeks (depending on the situation). Last night I ended a newly-blossoming relationship with a man I was very excited about, after hearing some particularly scary insights into his past history of rage and violence. Obviously I made the right choice. But I still felt disappointed, because so many things about this potential relationship seemed promising. This morning I felt that depression creeping in, thinking about this disappointment. I could not shake the feeling. So- I took a nap. And when I woke up, I had a fresh perspective. I remembered that when I do meet my man, we'll have the rest of forever together, so it doesn't have to start today. I remembered that this guy re-awakened my passion, which had been dormant for a long time. I remembered that I now can access the feelings of excitement and newness that comes with getting to know someone you're attracted to. I remembered that I followed my gut reaction and was going to break it off with him even before I heard the stories of violence, and it renewed my trust in my own instincts. I remembered that dating can be fun and not interview-like, and I remembered that I am truly excited about getting to know other men on my search for the one man I want. I thought I'd share with you all, because if not for this forum, I don't know if I would have had such a clear perspective on this situation. Thanks! Oceandweller General approach for one looking for a right partner Go in, become a person who can make the man you seek HAPPY. Do it in the feelings, not the thought. The right method is the right feeling. Feel the determination inside that the other person must be happy about you. After that, nothing is necessary. Or anything will work, if it is in the right direction. Something more important than the above: *There are things inside that make anyone happy. Acquire all of them. * An expansive feeling at the human touch as if you hear the divine call. * Wait for someone to come so that you can give this feeling to them. * Does it give you joy? Then it is right. * Imagine joy as a person, a personified figure inside. It helps. Extreme physical cleanliness, vital activity, mutual curiosity make me a positive person. * All these are summed up by an inner calm that is QUIET and peaceful by itself. Wish for it, it will come. Karmayogi 20:35, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Back to The Secret: Forum http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Secret Forum